Special Someone (complete)
by Uncle swagworth
Summary: Pearl goes over to Trucy's house to spend the weekend, things then heat up from there.
1. chapter 1

Trucy was pacing by her front day in anticipation, waiting for her best friend to arrive. "Where is she," Trucy thought to herself, "She said she'd be here by noon and it's 12:01 now." Pearl and Trucy have been friends for years now, when they were younger they were inseparable at times. They took every chance to hang out together. But now they where both in high school and, well, their bond only grew tighter, they talked every night on the phone and every weekend one of them would stay at the others place. But, Trucy felt something more that she couldn't explain, when ever the two were apart, all she wanted to do was be with her, she dreamed about just hanging out with her, and when she hugged her, something about it made Trucy feel at ease, like all her troubles in that moment where gone, she wanted to be close to her at all times, and well, when ever she saw her face she couldn't help but admire how beautiful she looked. Trucy couldn't explain this at all, it was all foreign to her and it scared her a little and she didn't know why.

Trucy's mind now began to wonder, she began thinking the worse had happened to Pearl. "Was she mugged? Did she miss the train? Was she hurt? Did she not want to come?" All these thoughts went through her head, she was seriously worried about Pearl. She was just about to call when she heard a knock on the door, she opened it and it was Pearl, she instantly jumped on her to hug her screaming, "PEARLLLLLSS," as she did this.

"Trucy," Pearl said trying to keep the two from falling on the ground, "I uh missed you too." Pearl had to lightly push Trucy off of her as she wouldn't let go. "So is Mr.Nick here," Pearl asked coming into Trucy's house, looking around a little to see if Phoenix was there.

"No, daddy isn't here," Trucy replied smiling, "it's just you and me for a couple of hours." Trucy was glade to get the opportunity to spend time alone with Pearl. "Oh yeah I got you these Pearls," Trucy said as she suddenly did Pearl's favorite trick of hers where she pulled flowers out of her sleeve and gave them to her. The flowers where Lilacs which where Pearl's favorite. Trucy always did this when the meet on the weekends.

"Aw thank you," Pearl said blushing a little.

Trucy gave a, "You're welcome," as the pair proceeded to go up to Trucy's room.

They talked about stuff that had happened since they last talk. Pearl told Trucy about how Maya had in the middle of the night went and got five burgers because she was feeling peckish, which made Trucy chuckle. "Hey Pearls," Trucy said, "remember when we used to always wish Daddy and Maya would get together?"

"Yeah," Peal said slightly embarrassed, "I can't believe we were actually like that."

"It was kind of stupid wasn't it," Trucy said giving off a slight laugh, as did Pearl.

"Hey Trucy," Pearl said smiling at Trucy, "do you have any new magic tricks at the moment?"

"Yes I do," Trucy said gleefully, "There is this one I've been practicing." Trucy stood up, as did Pearl. "It's more of a spin on the trick where I pull something out of my hat, see instead of just pulling something out of my hat I first throw it behind me and over my head and catch it in front of me and then I pull something out of my hat. She went to show Pearl the trick, but when she did she tripped while throwing the hat behind her. "AHHHH," Trucy screamed as she fell, but she didn't just fall on the grown she fell on top of Pearl. Both hit the ground and both blushed a little when they realized what position they were in. Pearl then began to laugh a little, but Trucy just stayed there and looked at Pearl. When Pearl stopped laughing her eyes meet Trucy's and when they did sparks flew between the two. Trucy in that moment let passion get the best of her as she grabbed the back of Pearl's head and pulled her in for a kiss. It was at that moment that Trucy realized what she was feeling, she realized she liked Pearls. When Trucy pulled away Pearl pulled her back in for another kiss. Trucy ran her hand down Pearl's back, as did Pearl to Trucy. When they stopped Trucy got up and gave Pearl a hand. Pearl took her hand and when she got up she hugged Trucy tightly.

"Trucy," Pearl said sweetly.

"Yes Pearls," Trucy said smiling as she held Pearl tighter.

Pearl responded in a somewhat nervous voice, "Will you be my special someone?"

Trucy responded gleefully, "Yes, as long as you'll be my special someone."

Pearl responded with a, "Yes." Both giggled a little as Trucy just smiled in happiness, millions of worrying things could be going through her mind right now, but for that moment she felt at peace, knowing that this was something she would want to hold on to forever.


	2. Chapter 1 (pearls POV)

Pearl was on her way to her best friend since childhood Trucy's house, she had just gotten off the train from the mountain and was super excited to see her. They where both super close when they where children, and now that they're older, Pearl thought at least, that they were closer then ever. Pearl adored Trucy and she always thought about her, and she just loved being around her, she would call her up every night to just talk about their day and now one of them would stay at the others place during the weekends, well this weekend Pearl was staying at Trucy's and she couldn't be happier. It was always fun being with her no matter what and she knew this would be no exception. When she got to Trucy's house she knocked on the door and when it happened Trucy came flying our screaming, "PEARRRRRLLLLSSSS," as she tackled Pearl. It was usual for Trucy to do this when they met. Pearl had to use all the will in her body to keep the two from falling over.

Pearl said to Trucy as Trucy hugged her tightly, "I uh missed you too." Pearl lightly pushed Trucy off of her and went inside. As she did this she looked around a little, specifically for Phoenix, and asked, "So is Mr.Nick here?"

Trucy responded saying, "No daddy's not here, it's just you and me for a couple of hours." Pearl was glad to hear this, she wanted to spend some time with Trucy, alone. "Oh yeah I got you these Pearls," Trucy said as she pulled Pearl's favorite flowers, lilacs, from her sleeve and give them to her. Trucy would always do this when they met and every time it made Pearl smile a blush a little.

"Aw thank you," Pearl said as she looked at how beautiful they where.

"You're welcome," Trucy responded as the two went up to Trucy's room to talk.

When they got up to Trucy's room they talked for a little bit about about what happened since they lasted talked, again being last night. "Ok so last night," Pearl began, "Mystic Maya in the middle of the night got a train ticket and went to get five burgers because she was feeling peckish." Trucy laughed at the story. Trucy then brought up the fact they would always want Phoenix and Maya to get together which made Pearl a little embarrassed. They laughed at how childish they where back then. "Hey Trucy," Pearl said, "do you have any new magic tricks at the moment."

And with that, Trucy's face lit up like the sun, "Yes I do, there's this one I've been practicing." Trucy stood up, as did Pearl. "It's more of a spin on the trick where I pull something out of my hat, see instead of just pulling something out of my hat I first throw it behind me and over my head and catch it in front of me and then I pull something out of my hat," Trucy said excitedly. Trucy went to go show Trucy the magic trick but when she did, she fell, not just on the ground, but on Pearl. Pearl and Trucy both felt embarrassed at the position they were in. Pearl began to laugh to relieve the tension a little, but when she stoped she looked right into Trucy's eyes. At that moment, Pearl felt her heart began to pound, she felt this spark between Trucy and her. Suddenly, Trucy pulled the back of Pearl's head in and kissed her, a kiss full of passion that Pearl lost herself in for a minute. It was at that moment Pearl knew she thought of Trucy as more then a friend, that the reason she always wanted to be with her is that, well, she liked her. When Tracy stopped Pearl pulled her back in for another kiss. Pearl began to slide her hands gently down Trucy's back, as did Trucy as the two just lost themselves in the heat of the moment. When they stopped Trucy got up and gave Pearl a hand up. When Pearl stood up she hugged Trucy tight.

"Trucy," Pearl said as she smiled.

"Yes Pearls," Trucy said back.

Pearl asked Trucy nervously, "Will you be my special someone?"

Trucy responded sweetly say, "Yes, as long as you'll be my special someone."

Pearl quickly responded with a, "yes." The two lied down on the bed as Trucy held Pearl even tighter. Pearl just felt at ease in that moment, more so then she ever felt before, like all her worries had magically vanished. Pearl just rested her head on Trucy and fell asleep in her arms, knowing she had found the one thing she wanted since she was little.


	3. Chapter 2

Pearl Fey was walking to the train station, well walking isn't the best word too describe it, more like skipping. Why? Well she just spent the weekend with Trucy, her (now) girlfriend, and she was excited because she was going to tell everyone at the village about their relationship. It was the day before that the two realized their feelings for each other and neither of them had told anyone else. Pearl eventually made it to the train station to see Mystic Tiff, a fellow medium at the village, waiting for her. "Oh Mystic Tiff," Pearl said surprised to see her, "I thought Mystic Maya was meeting me here." Mystic Tiff wasn't Pearl's favorite person, she was very strict about every little thing and would yell at you for anything you did wrong, even spilling a small amount of water on the floor.

"Mystic Maya is busy training," Mystic Tiff said in her usual stern voice, "she asked me to meet you here."

"Alright," Pearl said. Suddenly, she remembered a question she wanted to ask before she told anyone about Trucy and her, "Mystic Tiff, I was wondering, what's the village policy on homosexuality?" The issue had never come up and Pearl wanted an answer. Mystic Tiff turned around and looked at Pearl, her face had a look of pure disgust on it.

"Listen," Mystic Tiff said in a shrill voice, "I am going to tell you this once: that homosexuality thing is plain wrong, it's a disgrace, it's disgusting, and it's just unnatural, it's a shame that it was ever legalized."

Pearl's heart sank in that moment, she didn't know how to react. It was like someone had punched her in the gut and spat on her. "I-I have to go," Pearl said in a state of delusion, "I-I just remembered I left something at Trucy's, I'll come home on my own, just go Mystic Tiff, I'll see you later." Pearl turned around and began running back to Trucy's, Mystic Tiff tried to stop her but Pearl just kept running, the whole time the only thought that went through her mind was, "Is what we're doing really that wrong?"


	4. Chapter 3 (Hallelujah)

Trucy was in here room, lying on her bed, just thinking about Pearl. She was just so amazing that Trucy couldn't help it. Phoenix wasn't home at the moment, he was out shopping for groceries so he wouldn't be back for a while. Suddenly, she heard the front door open and someone come up the stairs. She knew it wasn't her dad or Apollo as Apollo was working. She began to worry when Pearl walked in front of her open door. Trucy gave off a sigh of relief as she got up from her bed, "Thank goodness it's only you Pearls, I almost had a heart attack, anyway, what are you doing back here?" Trucy noticed Pearl looked like she was at the verge of crying, which she was. Pearl just ran up to Trucy and began sobbing into her shoulder. Trucy didn't know what had happened to her but right now she didn't care. It killed her to see Pearls like this so she had to get her to calm down. She hugged her and began gently stroking the back of her head muttering quietly, "It's ok, it's ok," repeatedly in a gentle tone. However, this didn't work as she continued to cry. Trucy managed to get the two over to her bead so she could sit down. Trucy just couldn't get her to calm down when she suddenly remembered something: when she was little she used to get nightmares, and whenever she did she'd always run crying to Phoenix in his room, and to get her to calm down he would always sing to her. He was bad yes, but it worked. So she figured it would work here. She began to sweetly sing the same song Phoenix would always sing to her, "I've heard there was a secret cord

That David played and it pleased the lord

But you don't really care for music, do you?

It goes like this

The fourth, the fifth

The minor fall, the major lift

The baffled king composing Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah."

It worked, Pearl had stoped crying and said to Trucy, "You have a beautiful voice."

"Thank you," Trucy said holding her tighter.

"That song," Pearl said, "how do you know it?"

"Daddy used to sing it to me whenever I had a nightmare," Trucy said in response, "It's my favorite song, I guess for that reason."

"I like it," Pearl said, "It might be my favorite now too."

Pearl and Trucy let go of each other and Trucy whipped away tears from Pearl's eyes as she asked, "So why did you come back here and start crying?"

"Well," Pearl began to say, "when I got to the train station and Mystic Tiff was there because Maya is busy training, and well I asked her what the village policy was on homosexuality and well, she said it was a disgrace."

"Well she is completely wrong," Trucy responded as if it was reflex, "What we are doing is not a disgrace, even so why should what the village says matter, knowing Maya she won't care, she loves you too much to see you sad so I know she'll be ok with it.

"You don't understand," Pearl said beginning to cry a little, "if the village finds out I could be shunned and I couldn't live with that."

"Ok, fine we will keep it a secret from them," Trucy said, "I can still tell daddy right?"

"No you can't," Pearl responded suddenly, "if you do he'll tell Maya and the she'll tell the village and then I'll be shunned."

"Alright fine," Trucy said begrudgingly, "What are we going to do now?"

Pearl rested her head on Trucy's lap, "I don't know, we'll think of something." Peal began to cry again.

"Ok, sweetie," Trucy said as she stroked Pearl's hair, beginning to cry herself. Pearl fell asleep there as Trucy sat there, worrying about what was going to happen, quietly signing Hallelujah to herself to help her feel better.


End file.
